Jinxed
by HolaChica
Summary: Jinx is the 18 year old niece of Charles Xavier see what chaos is unleashed when her fun loving attitude is brought into the mansion. plz R&R its my first fanfic so plz be kind. 3rd chappie is up
1. Arrival of Jinx

Jinxed

Late one Thursday evening, around 10:00pm Jessica Xavier knocked on the massive oak door of her uncle's school. Charles Xavier himself opened the door and she knelt down to give him a big hug. While crouched down on her knees she said softly "I've missed you uncle Charles."

"I've missed you too Jinx." came his reply .

Charles Xavier looked down into his neice's deep, blue eyes and could see a life of pain reflected in them. He ran his hand along her dark hair and said equally soft, "Welcome home." She then smiled the kind of smile you would expect to see a small child smile, it was not that of a eighteen year old.

He lead her through to the living room to greet everybody else. As soon as she stepped through the door she was crowded by people all as glad to see her as she was to see them

"Hey Ororo, good to see you again." she said hugging Storm tightly.

"Good to see you too Jess." she replied.

"Heya Scott."

"Hey kiddo." he gave her a one armed hug.

"You are?"Jessica inquired looking at a blue elflike creature.

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner" he said in a thick German accent "but in the circus I vos known as nightcrawler." She shook his hand and said,

"I'm Jessica Xavier."

"Xavier? You are the professors daughter?" he asked

"No, I'm his niece. You can call me Jinx."

"Jinx ?" he asked raising a dark, blue eyebrow.

"That's just a nickname I have."

Two more teenage girls walked in they had obviously just woken up.

"What's going on?" yawned one of them. "Yeah we were trying to sleep." said the other rubbing her eyes.

"It's nice to see you guys too." Jessica replied in mock indignation.

They were about to retort when they realized whoshe was. "Jinx!?!" they replied in unison.

"The one and only."

"Thank goodness there is only one of you." Scott replied sarcastically. She punched him playfully on the arm.

She was then bombarded with questions from the two new arrivals, Kitty and Jubilee.

"Why are you here?"

"When did you get here?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down. I've been here five minutes and I'm already confused."

"Hey there Jinx." A voice came from behind her and she spun to see who it was.

"Hey Ice." She hugged him. "Where's Rogue?"

Everyone in the room suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

The professor finally answered, "She left Jessica."

"What? Where did she go?"

"We're not sure. We think she went back to visit her family, try and 'find herself' as it were."

"Oh, okay." Then they all went and talked for along time.


	2. Kurt & Toast

Still Jinx's POV

I had already stayed at the mansion a few years before. The previous time I had stayed for about 10 months. I hadn't yet met all the X-men, I still had to meet Logan because he had been away searching for answers to his past, apparently, the first time I had come to stay. I of course had heard of him, because people were always talking about him. Some in admiration and some in fear. He was a way this week but would be returning in a few days so I would then meet the famous Logan.

After having had long conversations in the living room we all went upstairs to our rooms. Since it was the beginning of Christmas vacation ,which lasted three weeks, there were not many students still in the mansion.

Kurt and I were walking up the stairs to our rooms when he asked

"You are a mutant correct?"

"Yes"

"What is your power?"

"Its kinda hard to explain, its a lot like Rogue's I suppose except I don't hurt people when I touch them. You see I was born with telekinesis and the ability to see into peoples past. I also absorb power and talents from those around me. It starts the first time I touch someone, I can then use their powers or talents for a temporary amount of time it, then disappears after a day or two but if I'm around that person for a long period of time the powers or talents become permanent. The powers have to come from someone I care for , someone I respect or admire. I still have the powers I absorbed from the last time I lived here. I can create wind thanks to storm, I have pretty good fighting skills because of Scott, I have the ability to walk through walls if they are not to thick, a talent I got from Kitty, I can throw small plasma balls from Jubes and Jean taught me to have patience with those you love."

"Cool"

"Goodnight Kurt"

"Goodnight Jinx"

I got changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and got into bed. I couldn't help thinking about Jean. I missed her so much. I solitary tear ran down my cheek and I fell asleep. I woke up rather, late in a daze. It took me a few moments to remember where I was. I got dressed into a pair of black running pants with a white turtleneck, I decided to keep my pink slippers on. I brushed my hair, tied it into a loose bun and started walking down the hall towards the stairs.

( "You are up rather late") the professor thought to me

( "I know, sorry. I'll be down in a minute") I thought back

( "No need to apologise. I'll ask the chef to make you breakfast. What would you like?")

( "Some toast would be just fine, thanks.") ( "Alright")

I blocked my mind so my uncle would not be able to read it any more. I was nearly downstairs when Kurt appeared right next to me, out of thin air. I had such a fright I missed the next step and nearly fell down the rest of the steps but Kurt had grabbed my arm and pulled me up a little to enthusiastically so we both fell back onto the steps behind us. I started to laugh and Kurt looked as pale as person with blue skin could look. He stood up and asked

"Are you okay?" in a panicky voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied still chuckling.

" I' am so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you"

"I'm fine"

"I' am so sorry"

"Kurt if you don't stop apologizing right now I will give you something to be sorry about. Now help me up." I said in mock anger extending my hand. He pulled me to my feet also smiling.

"Is that your power? The appearing act?" I asked .

"Yeah," he replied

"That's so cool. Come on I'm hungry," I said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'd love to join you but the professor wants me."

"Okay so ill see you later."

"Okay bye," with that he vanished again.

"Man that's a great party trick" I said under my breath.

I took my toast and started walking towards the door that lead to the patio and then the Garden. I sat down on a chair on the patio and ate my toast. When I'd finished I took the plate back inside and decided to explore the garden.

(A.N) hey guys plz review. Sorry she was supposed to meet Logan in this chapter but as Jinx said Kurt just came out of thin air so she will probably meet Logan in the next chapter. enjoy


	3. A run in with Scott

(A/N) forgot to mention this but i dont own X-men nor am i making money from this im just really bored with nuthing to do  
  
Suicide: Thanks. Your review was the first NICE review I got. Hopefully Jinx will meet Logan in this chapter.  
  
Still Jinx's POV  
  
I walked through the garden, taking in the familiar sounds, smells and sights. I walked over to the lake. (A/N: I don't know if there a lake but its my fic so now there is) It looked icy and uninviting, nevertheless I took my slipper of and dipped my toes in. My suspicions were confirmed, the water was freezing yet still refreshing. I put my slipper back on and continued walking. I walked along the paths and admired the flowers. Ororo definitely did a great job with the garden. It always looked perfect, there was never anything out of place. I felt so at home here at the mansion with people who accept me for who I really am. The wind started blowing slightly. I thought about my own family back home and shivered.  
  
"ugh why am I thinking about them?" I said out loud as I kicked a pebble.  
  
"Talking to yourself? Now that can't be healthy." Came a reply from behind me.  
  
I spun around only to find Scott standing there wearing a victorious smirk.  
  
"I think all this fresh air has gone to your head. I better get you inside before you start proclaiming that the end is near."  
  
"eavesdropper" I said pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"lunatic" he replied putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"a lunatic? Now you've done it buddy." I picked up a clot of earth and hurled it at him and it hit him right in the chest covering his shirt in brown mud.  
  
"I have pretty good aim for a lunatic don't you think?"  
  
"you'll pay" he said as he jumped at me. He started tickling me and I couldn't breath as I was laughing so much. I had an idea I concentrated real hard and I disappeared right out of his arms and appeared a few meters behind him. He tickled air for a few split seconds before he realized I was gone.  
  
"Where did you go ?" he replied obviously startled.  
  
"Behind you one eye."  
  
"How.why.where.?" he stuttered at a complete loss for words.  
  
" Ok Scott now lets try using sentences of three or more words." I said smirking "Where did you learn to do that?" came his first question  
  
"Kurt. Pretty neat huh?"  
  
"Right then. Lets go back inside I'm freezing"  
  
"Yeah" I said in all the fun I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten. I rubbed my arms in a vain attempt to keep warm.  
  
"I'll race you back to the mansion" I said  
  
"Sure but no using that appear-disappear trick" he said getting ready to run  
  
"Your no fun" I said. I got ready to run. There was about 100 meters to the mansion and there were lots of pot plants and trees to run past.  
  
"On your marks get set ..GO!" he yelled  
  
I ran right through all the pots and trees and garden furniture using Kitty's power. Scott on the other hand had to dodge trees and bushes and jump over pot plants. I got to the mansion about ten seconds before Scott did.  
  
"I won" I replied panting.  
  
"You cheated" he replied pretending to be angry.  
  
"I so did not cheat. I used my power I didn't say you couldn't blast the trees out of the way that way you would have won."  
  
"Yeah and Storm would have put me in the infirmary if I did that to her garden." He said.  
  
"My point exactly" I said dodging his hand which he was about to push me with. He laughed and then suddenly turned serious.  
  
"I have to go the professor calls"  
  
"Okay. see you"  
  
I went up to my room to take a bath.  
  
(A/N what the heck!! Where did Logan go? Scott just decided to jump in with no invitation. These impatient characters. * stomps foot * Oh Well what are you gonna do? I'm pretty sure Logan will appear in the next chappie enjoy( Plz read and review otherwise I wont go on * evil laugh * that's a lie ill probably go on but plz review it makes it worthwhile. Thanks again to Suicide for the great review. Enjoy.) 


	4. The Nightmare

Disclaimer :I don't own x-men * sniff *  
  
Still Jinx's POV  
  
I walked up to my room wanting to take a bath. My slippers were muddy and wet. I turned the water on and poured in some bath pearls. I relaxed in the warm water letting myself go, ignoring everything happening around me. I dozed off with my head resting against the side of the bath.  
  
*~~~----------------------------------------------DREAM--------------------- --------------------~~~*  
  
"You stupid, horrible child!!!!" screamed a woman to a small child with long chocolate brown hair. There were tears streaming from the little girls blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy." Whimpered the little girl.  
  
"Your nothing but a horrible mutant. You'll never be normal." Hollered a man with a small brown moustache.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," the girl kept muttering to them.  
  
He pulled the girl effortlessly to her feet by the collar of her nightgown and hit her on her back propelling her forward.  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!!!" screamed the man, the little girl scrambled to get away from him, feet tripping over her own feet in fright. She ran up the stairs and into her room.  
  
*~~~---------------------------------------END OF DREAM-------------------- -----------------~~~*  
  
I sat straight up in the bath, my heart was racing and I was shaking from my head to my toes. Even though the dream was short it was vivid and seemed so real. I hadn't even realized I had been crying until my eyes became clouded over with tears, blurring my vision. I wiped my eyes and finished my bath. I got out and got dressed into the same black running pants and put on a black sweater. I put on a pair of white socks because my slippers were cold, wet and muddy. I was still shaking and I felt kind of dizzy. I decide to lie down for a few minutes. After about ten minutes the dizziness subsided and I went to my uncle's office to see him.  
  
"Hi Uncle Charles" I said as I walked in.  
  
"Hello Jinx" came his reply "Have you said goodbye to Kitty and Jubilee they are about to leave to visit family?"  
  
"What?!?! I didn't know. I have to go before they leave!" I ran through the halls slipping and sliding on the smooth wooden floors. I got to the living room as they were saying goodbye to Scott, Rogue and Storm.  
  
"Hey you guys. I know I'm annoying but do u really have to leave already?" I asked.  
  
"Aw Jinx we hadn't known you were coming and we'd already made plans to visit our families." Replied Kitty  
  
"I was kidding Kitty. Enjoy yourselves. But I still I cant believe your leaving me here alone. What will I do?" I asked pretending to be absolutely heartbroken.  
  
"you could always torture Scott for us" said Jubilee  
  
I immediately brightened up at this and Storm laughed.  
  
"Yeah since we wont we be here you have to be three times as horrible." Kitty joined in.  
  
"You better make sure you help Rogue." Jubilee said looking sternly at Rogue who just laughed and said  
  
"Don't worry girls tha' wont be a problem."  
  
All four of us turned to look at Scott who had visibly paled.  
  
"Now now girls you wouldn't do anything like that?" he asked obviously trying to convince himself more than anyone else.  
  
We all laughed. Well everyone except Scott. I hugged both Kitty and Jubilee goodbye, and they left.  
  
(A/N hey hope u enjoyed that chappie. I'm sorry its so short. I'm pretty sure she will meet Logan in the next chapter( iv said that quite a few times) if u really like my story u should be able to find it in your hearts to forgive me. plz R&R 


End file.
